


No way to go back

by Karyto_Kinetsu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Alternate Universe - mafiatale, Fontcest, M/M, Sanscest - Freeform, not sure if has papcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karyto_Kinetsu/pseuds/Karyto_Kinetsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus tired for all reset. Chara finished Genocide and now, althought pacific, Sans allways die, in the end. He don’t want to see his brother die again. And the meteor comes down…</p>
            </blockquote>





	No way to go back

**Author's Note:**

> Please read summary to know a little bit my chap 1 guy, cause I lazy to write more.  
> My English is bad, so sorry about that, hope you dont mind my mistake, and if you dont know what my words mean, you can ask me on Tumblr:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bonejoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I have beta now so I just rewrite again my fic  
> Hope ya dont mind

CHAPTER ONE (BETA)  
Papyrus could see dark clouds in the sky making their way to the bright, radiant sun, not bothering to use his hands to block the warm sunbeams caressing his features.   
How many times have they reset? The skeleton thought, having stopped counting when it reached a whole three digit number. He didn’t see a point in doing so anymore.   
He was bored and extremely tired. No matter what they did, it will never be good enough for the kid, and Papyrus was more than aware of all these past timelines. He seemed to be the only one who knew, who remembered all of their deaths, and was cruelly reminded of this when his brother’s dust was once again scattered over the floor, leaving behind his cyan blue scarf as the sole proof remaining of ever having existed.   
“Heh, you’re so boring, Frisk” he stared back at them with empty eye sockets, their light gone long ago. They just smiled in response.   
Chara, the innocent child whose kindness brought the monsterkind back to the surface out of pure selflessness, was nowhere to be spotted. The way they gripped the bloodstained knife in their tiny but dusty hands gave away their facade. Papyrus thus realized that Chara’s soul was now in the merciless devil’s possession or, as they had introduced themselves, Frisk.   
“Howdy! So you still remember me?” they mischievously greeted, readjusting their grasp on the pointy knife, “What a shame. Let’s just end your life so you won’t suffer anymore”.  
99999   
He didn’t feel a thing when the blade met bone, not even sadness.  
\-   
Papyrus jolted awake, and immediately regretted it, his bones sore from the abrupt movement as if he hadn’t moved in ages. Damn, he hoped Sans wasn’t too mad at him for having slept for so long… huh? Hold on, where was he? He looked around, uncertain, and saw nothing familiar in the excessively decorated chamber. Neither of the skeleton brothers had something as refined back home, that’s for sure. He was quick to react when he heard the wood crack against a pair of shoes, glaring at the door as it was opened. Papyrus didn’t hide his look of astonishment when he saw the short figure of his brother wearing a… suit?   
“Oh look, you woke up”, there was a strange timbre in Sans’ voice, as if he didn’t recognise him, but was clearly glad to see him awake, “You have slept for three days in a row, you had us worried for a sec there”.   
There was no response. Well, what did he expect? The sight of an unknown place being the first thing you see after having been asleep for quite a long time is enough reason to be as dumbstruck as this Papyrus was. Sans took the brief dull silence as a cue to continue talking, shifting his weight from one leg to the other not sure as to how address the topic.   
“That look on your face… that’s the expression of someone who just saw somebody he’s familiar with, am I right?“ he asked, sounding mildly concerned about the other’s well being.   
The blank look printed on the monster’s face didn’t precisely have to mean he was in a bad state, however, he certainly would need a while to regain his composure and the shorter skeleton was afraid of having talked too soon or too much to be registered in the other’s head yet.   
“Ye… uh… ” Papyrus tiredly began before his voice crackled, Sans suddenly by his side handing him the glass of water previously located on the night table beside the bed. Sans was quietly thanked as the monster in front of him greedily drank the liquid, his no longer dry throat feeling definitely better, “Yeah… Sans?“   
"Feel free to call me Blue if you want” he shrugged then winked, “and sorry if I were too bluent with you before”.   
This earned a laugh from Papyrus, who replied with a pun of his own, “Then don’t mind me if I call you that out of the blue, nyeheheh”.  
They both burst into laughter, tension dissolving little by little, making Papyrus feel more at ease with the stranger.“Knock Knock” an unfamiliar voice was heard outside the bedroom, muffled by their laughs that were slowly beginning to subside. Blue’s smile widened as he turned to the door, expecting some sort of pun when he answered somewhat enthusiastically.  
“Who’s there?”  
“Kiss”   
“Kiss who?”He was taken aback by that, but asked anyways.   
“Kiss my boot if you two keep talking for much longer”   
“Oh my god, Red” Sans couldn’t help but chuckle at the joke, struggling to keep a straight face. Then, he proceed to open the door with slowness, revealing the even smaller shape of another besuited skeleton, he’s resemblance to Blue and Papyrus’ brother was chilling to say the least, as if they were triplets. The situation on normal circumstances would have been surreal, even fictitious, and if it wasn’t for the child who’s constantly defying the laws of time and space that was already ruining his life, Papyrus would have been more surprised to see the carbon copies standing before him.  
As of yet, he focused on the newcomer. Red was his name? Over five feet and inches, he could tell the creature apart from Blue by the sharp teeth shining in his mouth, as one of his canines was covered in gold, the slightly saddened eye-sockets and the big crack on the top of his skull, which was painful to look at. He just sat there watching them discuss about something, probably regarding him, when he overheard him say:   
“Okay, I’ll take care of him now” He turned to Papyrus, and exchanged looks with him before the larger skeleton realized he had been staring with a distressed expression as Red was left confused as to why.   
“Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to stare, uh…” he awkwardly apologized “Would you mind telling me where I am?”   
“What is the last thing you remember?” this darker version of Sans inquired instead of replying the question, making the other scratch the back of his head in though.   
“The kid, Chara… or Frisk decided it was knife to start killing monsters again”  
“On Genocide route?” Red, Papyrus though it was okay to call him by his name, was taken by surprise, nevertheless, wanted to know more about the incident so asked again.  
“No, Pacifist after they sold their soul to… the devil” Without a doubt, that name was more fitting than neither of the kids.   
“Well, it was different for me so the only thing I can tell you is that you teleported into another universe. For some reason I obviously don’t know, you lost control of your magic and did a space jump or some shit of the sorts.”   
To say the truth, Papyrus wasn’t surprised. His magic was the strongest of all Underground, after all. And wasn’t he always taking ‘shortcuts’? It only seemed logical. Although, he didn’t know he was THAT strong, and it also was strange having lost control of his magic without even realizing it. Huh.   
“Aren’t you from this universe either?“   
“Yeah” he slowly nodded. There was a pause before he added "Mind if I take a look at your soul? You said you’ve got hurt, right?”   
It was more of an order than a request, but what left Papyrus disconcerted was the politeness in his question. He didn’t sound like Sans at all, even if he looked like him.   
“Of course you can” he would have refused if the monster in front of him wasn’t Sans. Okay, he wasn’t technically his brother, but if this was another version of him, he couldn’t possibly mean any harm, right?   
He tossed his hoodie aside and soon the room was flooded with the bright, orange light emanating from his soul. Like Red said, he saw there was some kind of injury. The shorter skeleton took a hold of it, sending shivers up Papyrus’ spine. He closely examined it, careful not to cause any more pain to the damaged heart-shaped soul, asking if it hurt. Before any answer was given, Papyrus felt warm red healing magic filling him in. Despite being surrounded by a stranger’s magic, for the first time in that universe he felt safe. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have fallen asleep once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chap is in Friday cause I busy with my exam, i'm sorry


End file.
